The goal of this project is to use exogenous 5-aminolevulinic acid (ALA), a precursor in heme synthesis, as a diagnostic and therapeutic agent in ovarian cancer (rat model). Proof of principle has been established based on highly localized tumor fluorescence of protoporphyrin IX, the photodynamic agent which is endogenously synthesized from systemic and intraperitoneal administration of ALA.